Aichi Sendou/Data
Deck Season 1 Deck]] Royal Paladin At the beginning of the series, Aichi is revealed to possess a Royal Paladin deck. In his final confrontation with Ren, Aichi adjusts his deck so that Blaster Dark is mixed in with his Royal Paladins so that he could use Majesty Lord Blaster's abilities to the fullest. Shadow Paladin Seeking more power, Aichi visits the card shop PSY, where he is confronted by Ren Suzugamori. Ren gives him the Shadow Paladin deck, which completely corrupts him and causes him to abandon his Royal Paladins in favor of the new clan. Season 2 Gold Paladin In the Season 2, Aichi is forcefully given a Gold Paladin deck to use instead of his Royal Paladins, with Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel as his signature Crossride unit. Season 3 Deck]] In Season 3, Aichi continues to use Gold Paladin as his main deck. His deck consists of the Liberators series, many of which were originally Royal Paladin units. After the High School VF tournament he modifies his deck to include Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore in order to fill up his field with its multi-calling skill and to return triggers back to the deck. Starting in episode 151, Aichi modifies his deck around his new Crossbreak Ride card Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith. After losing to Toshiki Kai, Takuto Tatsunagi lent Aichi some power from Cray which gave him a new power. His deck now uses Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred as his ace as a counter to Lock. Season 4 Under the influence of the seed, Aichi uses a Link Joker deck based on the Star-vaders. His ace unit, Star-vader, Imaginary Plane Dragon's Legion skill allows him to lock his opponent's rearguards, restricting their movements during their turn. In episode 193, he uses a different Link Joker deck during a cardfight against Kai. His new ace unit, Star-vader, Blaster Joker's Legion skill allows him to lock all of his opponent's units at once. It also retires his opponent's Legion mate, preventing them from using their vanguard's Legion skill in their next turn. NEXT Many years later, during NEXT, Aichi returns with a brand new deck. This deck features the return of Blaster Blade and contains his new avatar, Blaster Blade Exceed. Movie: Neon Messiah In the movie, Aichi switches back to Royal Paladins, this time based on the Seekers, with Light Source Seeker, Alfred Exiv as his main ace. Manga Chants *(JP/EN dub): Stand up my avatar! Blaster Blade! *(EN): Arise my avatar! Ride! Blaster Blade! *(JP): Give me the power! The proud, prideful white wings! Ride! Solitary Knight, Gancelot! *(EN dub only): I call on the power of the proud white wings of faith! Ride! Solitary Knight, Gancelot! *(JP): Enter the fray, ruler of all knights! I ride King of Knights, Alfred! *(JP/EN dub): Enter the fray! King of all Knights! I ride King of Knights, Alfred! *(EN): Enter the fray your paladins await! I ride the King of Knights Alfred! *(EN dub): Enter the fray! Kneel before your King! I ride King of Knights, Alfred! *(JP): Annihilate everything, My Avatar! I ride Blaster Dark! *(EN): Arise and destroy my avatar! Ride! Blaster Dark! *(JP): Where there is light, there is darkness! Light can only be swallowed up by darkness! Appear from the everlasting darkness! Dark Spirits! Blaster Dark! *(EN dub):Where there is light, there us darkness! A darkness so deep that even light can't survive! Some lights were just meant to go out. Arise from Shadows! Blaster Dark! *(EN dub): Arise and destroy my avater make the sword of darkness shine! I ride Blaster Dark! *(EN dub): Rising up from the darkness, My Avatar! I ride Blaster Dark! *(JP): Cursed dragon, come out and muster your dark power! I ride Phantom Blaster Dragon! *(EN dub): Spreading its black wings to cast a shadow over this battlefield! I ride Phantom Blaster Dragon! *(JP): See the king of knights in his youngers days as he blaze a trail with his knights! I ride... Alfred Early! *(EN dub): Faced by crushing darkness a single light shows us the way, see the king he once was! I ride Alfred Early! *(JP): Light and shadow become one... and then true power is born! I ride, Majesty Lord Blaster! *(EN dub): Avatar of light and shadow, a new strength born out of compromise! Ride! Majesty Lord Blaster! *(JP): Blaze passionate heart of justice! I ride Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel! *(EN dub): Warrior wrapped in scorching heat, bring order to this battlefield with your explosive flames! I ride Incandescent Lion, Blond Ezel! *(JP): Your light of hope illuminates the night sky together with the power of love and courage! Superior Ride White Hare in the Moon's Shadow Pellinore! *(EN dub): A symphony of steel blades! I ride! The Battlefield Tempest,Sagramore! *(EN dub): Light of hope shining in the night sky welcome the harbinger of courage! Ride! Pellinore's now sitting in the Vanguard Circle! *(JP): Repel the darkness with the brilliance of your proud soul! Crossride! Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel! *(EN dub): His radiance will illuminate the darkness within your heart! Crossride! Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel! *(EN dub): By the blaze of your nova flames! Change Darkness to Light! I Crossride! Blazing Lion, Platina Ezel! *(JP/EN dub): Stand up, my avatar! Blaster Blade Spirit! *(JP): Stand up, my avatar! Ride, Blaster Blade Liberator! *(EN dub): Golden legend! The king's Break ride! Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred! *(JP): Your proud, noble wings enchance my courage and strength! Break ride! Solitary Liberator, Gancelot! *(JP): Give me the power with your noble white wings! I ride, Solitary Liberator, Gancelot! *(JP): Break through the limit! Let's make a new world without darkness! Break ride! Liberator of Round Table, Alfred! *(JP): Enter the fray, King of all Knights! I ride... Liberator of Round Table, Alfred! *(EN): King of Warriors descends upon us! Ride, Liberator of the Round Table, Alfred! *(JP): Even in solitude, only your strong soul, unafraid of any fight, knows true friendship! I ride...Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore! *(EN): He isn't afraid to fight alone, a hero who seeks power with the aid of his friends! Ride! Wolf Fang Liberator, Garmore! *(JP): You need comrades to fight. But now, no one of your comrades help you... Now, is the time to call your comrades! Garmore, Limit Break! Fellowship Circle! *(JP): Sweep down on the battlefield once again, solitary warrior. Guide the new leader with your noble wings! I ride Solitary Liberator, Gancelot! *(EN) The great solitary warrior, restoring peace through the skies he returns to lead my forces, descend on noble wings of glory! I ride Solitary Liberator, Gancelot! *(JP): May your noble power rain down and become the world's bond! Crossbreak ride! Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith! *(JP): Radiate noble power and turn it into a universal bond! Crossbreak ride! Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith! *(EN): Descending on wings of nobility, restoring faith to the fallen! Crossbreak ride! Liberator of Bonds, Gancelot Zenith! *(JP): To release those who are in the grip of a spell, come forth king of all knights! I ride! Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred! *(EN): The night is always darkest before the dawn! But the light will rise! King of Knights! Ride! Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred! *(EN): Hope in the darkest hour, shelter for the weak, Descend unto this battlefield, the one we call King! I ride! Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred! *Hail to the king Limit Break! Give hope to the suffering ones, alleviate the sorrow of all those around. Liberate the lock! My formation reforged in sacred light... spring into action my allies!( when using Liberator, Monarch Sanctuary Alfred's Limit break) *(JP): In a world of absolute zero, even the heart of a knight that burns with justice will freeze. A transient soul bound together with a world in which despair, darkness, and death hold sway! Stand up, my avatar! Blaster Joker! *(JP): Seek mate! A journey that lasts forever. Trials endured every day. You, who try to handle both...Stand next to me and raise your sword! Line up in the world of despair! Legion! *(JP): The depth of space, where all heat dies. The binding of absolute zero, in which even hope freezes! Absolute lock! *(MOVIE): Young soul wrapped in the bonds of despair, break free and step into the next generation of harmony! Harmonics Messiah! Battles Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Movie: Neon Messiah Season 8 Season 9 Manga Category:Character Data